


Underneath the Mistletoe Last Night

by Cosmicboredom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Fluff without Plot, Harry is a Little Shit, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Severus Snape, Powerful Harry, Severus Knows Too Much, Severus Snape Has a Heart, What am I doing here?, a consistent tone? i don't know her, really the mistletoe is the most important thing here, the plot is the mistletoe, who left this tiny child here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicboredom/pseuds/Cosmicboredom
Summary: Severus attended Horace's party as a favor to Dumbledore. Make sure nothing went awry, that's all.His goal is to catch as many infractions before the Holiday break as he can, but he keeps getting sidetracked. What with Potter being the sole life of the party, it's hard to remain stoic and impartial, but not quite impossible. He thought the party was the end of the madness, but it was really only the beginning of something much, much worse.Or maybe it was just something beautiful blooming in the night.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: House of Snarry's Snape Birthday Bash!





	Underneath the Mistletoe Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LimegreenBowlerhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimegreenBowlerhat/gifts).



> So, this is my entry for the House of Snarry birthday gift exchange for limegreenbowlerhat. I hope they enjoy it as much as I enjoyed working on it. It is short and sweet, but I love leaving open endings. Gives you hope for their future and all.

Severus had arrived at Horace’s party earlier than he intended since he had no want of being here to supervise students during his personal hours. Initially, he had wanted to arrive rather late into the party so he could at least find some amusement in his predicament by catching teenagers far drunker than they ought to be. But Lady Luck was not his friend anymore. Instead, he arrived at a time when there was almost no one there, and Horace took advantage to boast and brag about him.

“Youngest Professor in all of Hogwarts History!” Horace would say and clap him in the middle of his back. The man was so short and so irritating…. “I taught him everything he knows about potions! If not for me, he wouldn’t be so wondrously intelligent.”

 _Yes, in fact, you are the very reason I aspired to take your job._ Severus thought to himself every time he was introduced as such to a new face. _Teaching your students how to poison themselves is one hell of a motivator, Horace. I only_ wish _I could be so careless!_

When people started to fill the spacious and opulently decorated rooms, Severus was released to his own devices as Horace found more and more interesting people to flaunt and show off. He breathed a sigh of relief and weaved out of the middle of the room to find a vantage point so he could see every single attendant arrive. And then he began mentally counting heads and remembering names.

_Amos Diggory, the painter; Susan Bones and her mother Amelia; Kingsley Shaklebolt even attended this stupid thing; how did he manage to get Celestina Warbeck to show up to something like this; is that the Prime Minister of Belarus, for Merlin’s sake?_

So many influential people gathered under the roof of Hogwarts, and Severus just had to wonder how Horace Slughorn managed to meet half of these people.

"And this is _Harry Potter,_ " Slughorn's voice was easily picked out of the crowd, and it irritated Severus that, _of course,_ what he should hear is about the Potter boy. "I knew his mother while she was still alive, great potion-maker, and young Harry is following in her footsteps! I know she would be proud! Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear! And who are you, again?"

Severus felt himself wince on the inside and he looked over. Potter was standing beside the short man with a wistful-looking Lovegood holding his hand. Snorting to himself, he imagined that they came here together as friends, judging by how their outfits barely matched. But the way that Potter looked so much like a fish out of water was both amusing and disheartening. On the one hand, Severus _loved_ to watch that boy squirm under his discomfort; on the other, hearing about his mother must be a difficult thing for him.

He looked away for a second while someone- later he would learn that he had been speaking to a MACUSA official by the name of Kh'horynia Naledi- engaged him in the merits of spell-creation. A subject in which he was known to be advanced. How could he _not_ enjoy himself with some actually stimulating conversation?

When he turned back, Potter had disappeared somehow and it worried him _more_ than it should. But Severus decided to push it to the back of his mind, he wasn't on _Potter-duty_ , technically. He could be a silent sentry as he preferred where the boy was concerned, watch but do nothing. If Slughorn and Potter couldn't handle it on their own, there was no hope for wizardkind.

So instead, he watched as a pair of oddly shaped twins began a little dance; contortionists, he assumed by the way their limbs bent at odd angles.

"Professor, I didn't expect to see you here."

Severus let out a little growl before he looked over at the boy. "I didn't expect to be here, and yet…." He said dryly, hoping it would discourage Potter from trying to further the conversation.

"I hate these things."

"Not that I care."

A sudden sound startled him and he stared at Potter's smiling mouth, from which the sound came. "No, hmm. I imagine not." Oh, it was Potter's laugh. An annoying thing. Severus could almost hear his own memories of fuller laughter and even tears and wails. "You're staring, sir, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he spat and looked away. But nothing else was interesting enough to keep his attention. So he ended up inspecting Potter's dress robes. "Miss Lovegood looks stunning in silver, I must admit." He added to lead up to Potter's state of dress. He had a particularly scathing comment that he was sure would incite the boy to no end.

Potter's brows knitted together. "Did she? I had no idea. I was more focused on getting away from Slughorn."

Well, there went _that._

"He does have the arms of an octopus, I believe it may be his _best_ quality," Severus said instead. It seemed that even Potter was so disappointed with this debacle, so disillusioned, that it started to look more like a funeral. He raised his brow at Longbottom as the boy passed by with a tray of sparkling cider. Severus shook his head. "He couldn't even spring for actual champagne…." He despaired quietly.

"Wow, Professor, I never thought you would be disheartened so quickly." Potter's eyes gleamed as Severus' head spun too fast for his neck. He sneered down at the boy before curling his lip and looking _anywhere_ else, anywhere _at all_ that Potter was not.

Was Potter _really_ suggesting that he was holding alcohol on his person??

"For Merlin's sake, why would you even _think_ to suggest such a thing to your Professor? Do you possess no common sense? Are you aiming to get into trouble?" He hissed, not moving even an inch. He was so pissed off, the audacity of his students was embarrassing.

"No, no! I meant that you seem to be so depressed over here. What did you think I meant?!"

Severus shook his head and sneered again. It was ridiculous that he was even _speaking_ to this dolt. How did he get wrapped up in this? He needed to leave. _Now._

"Professor-!"

He straight went clear across the room, as far from that infuriating boy as humanly possible. Not even stopping to assuage the guests around them that were displaced by his movement. Severus simply did not have the mental fortitude for that kind of talk with a student, and _Potter_ no less!

The night ended up being uneventful for quite a while, which meant he was left to ruminate. On Potter's words, his connotation, the _real_ meaning. He shook himself more than once when he got too far into a train of thought; when it got too real, or when he felt the first stirrings of warmth in his guts. Depressed and disheartened, both were not necessarily happy words, but they held a _promise_ in them. Especially in Potter's voice, with that tone.

He shivered quietly. He had resorted to glowering while he thought, having no desire to be approached and interrupted.

A glimmer caught his eyes though, the jade green curtains were being moved and someone was hiding behind them. Severus felt some joy creep into his limbs, perhaps he could still find his amusement in catching wayward students without Potter now somehow being involved. Not ten seconds later a second person- male, obviously- moved behind the curtains and Severus fought the urge to smirk. Game, set, and match.

He swiftly snuck up close so he could catch some conversation and froze when he heard Potter's voice again, words muttered so that he couldn't hear.

"I've just escaped McLaggen! I only barely got away."

Oh, fun. _Very fun._ Catching both Potter and Miss Granger in this position would be delightful fuel for in-class. If he was thinking about it in a purely selfish fashion.

"McLaggen? Why?"

"I thought it would anger Ron the most. What is that?!"

"I dunno, it was just given to me. But they make your breath smell terrible."

"Oh, _perfect._ "

Severus stepped aside; if he wasn't more careful, Potter would spot him right away.

"Balls, he's coming!"

Granger rushed by him, not even _bothering_ to see Severus standing in her way.

"Hey," Potter said nervously as McLaggen- a Sixth Year Gryffindor with the eyes of an ox, at least in Severus' opinion- slid into the little alcove.

"Hey, you seen Granger?"

"Yeah, she- she just went to po-powder her nose."

_Oh, you are the worst liar ever, Harry Potter._

Severus decided that now was probably the best moment to step in, to diffuse whatever was going on here. And it was awkward, at best. His opportunity to ruin the lives of the Golden Trio had brushed by, so now he only had _Potter_ _might be gay_ if he spun the right tale. So he ripped the curtains open and stared at the two boys.

Potter looked halfway between mortification and gratitude, but that McLaggen was either thicker than a bag of rocks or becoming increasingly sick.

"Potter," he started, feeling the irritability in him dampen a bit at the complete shock on both boys' faces. Then McLaggen vomited all over his shoes and all that irate, irrational anger came back with force. He could feel his face twist in disgust as he vanished the mess away with a wandless wave, and- _Potter was trying to get away!_ "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention… not so fast, Potter!"

But the little fucking weasel had slipped away just in time, disappearing into the crowd with an ease that belied practice.

Severud fumed; it was so hard these days to catch Potter doing _anything_ wrong. It was starting to look like he had a vendetta against the Chosen One, instead of a simple disinterest or mild hatred. Even the Dark Lord made a comment on it last week, if Severus' memory served him correctly, and it rarely did anymore. But he knew his own web of lies, and this string was becoming _very_ sticky; he would have to find a way to make Potter trust him one day.

"Fuck." He cursed.

############

The students would be leaving the next day, so Severus decided that he could stay out for a while longer. Catch late-night wanderers, enjoy the moonlight and the almost-too-cold mountain air, stretch his legs, and then find a good place to smoke. There had been too much festivity to last him a lifetime. And he felt a little hot under the collar like he might be coming down with something.

Fingernail. That's what he'd call that moon. The one hanging over him with a cold glare. There was a scuffle somewhere in the distance, it drew his attention. He rolled his eyes, it was almost _too_ easy when the students didn't know shit about stealth. "I swear to Merlin," Severus cursed under his breath.

He was betting that it was Potter stumbling about the castle, but he knew too well that Potter simply wasn't that stupid. No matter how much he wanted to believe that it was so. Besides, who else had any reason to be near the Seventh floor?

 _Draco._ His mind supplied, unhelpful.

Of course, he wouldn't be surprised. The young Malfoy had already been caught sneaking about up here tonight, why wouldn't he try again later? It's what Severus would do. Apparently decided, he started down the corridor with a purpose in his stride. He _had_ to know. What did the Dark Lord want up here? What was _so_ important about the Seventh floor?

He eventually came upon an empty corridor. Though this corridor was _not_ empty, no. This was the same stretch of stone wall that Potter had been messing about with last year. Severus wholly believed that Umbridge had destroyed the entrance, though the unmovable wall seemed unblemished, perfect even. He placed his hand on the wall, and there he could feel magic thrumming with life. Active.

Someone was inside.

A growl rumbled through his chest. Whatever Draco was supposed to do was inside the Room of Requirement, and that made Severus' job so much harder. He couldn't _see_ what was happening, the Unbreakable Vow might as well have killed him now. There was no way he could uphold his promise to Narcissa. 

He left the corridor. He couldn't stand to be faced with another failure.

Something soft brushed against his hand, like a whisper. He spun on the ball of his foot, determined to catch whatever it was, but nothing was there.

He narrowed his eyes. _Nothing_ was there. _Potter._ Quickly, he cast a wandless spell, to reveal his hidden stalker. Nothing changed.

 _So he_ does _have the real Cloak._

"Potter, I know you're there. Fifty points for sneaking about the castle after-hours. Now, reveal yourself and return to your common room." He barked, feeling a bit unhinged for talking to what seemed to be no one.

"You're no fun." Came Potter's pouting response, but the boy did not reveal himself.

"What I consider fun is none of your business anyhow." Severus sighed. "Do not make my night worse with your obstinance."

Potter finally took off the cloak. "I'm _not_ going back to the common room."

"If you're following Malfoy, then look no further. He is in the Come-And-Go Room and Merlin knows what he is doing in there. No one can access the area he is using, so go to bed." Severus spat out and began walking away.

He heard the squeak of trainers against the stone floor, and he rolled his eyes.

"What are _you_ doing, following Malfoy and all?"

Severus sneered. "I'm a _teacher_ , Potter. Mr. Malfoy is a student out after curfew, _much like you._ Need I say more?"

"How come _you_ can't go in there and bust Malfoy for whatever he's up to?" Potter continued, matching Severus' pace with ease.

"The Room doesn't work like that. To even attempt to apprehend him, I would have to break the door down."

"Why aren't you?"

"Do you believe that I would endanger the school in such a way? Do you think that I am still the Death-Eater scum who would demolish the most prized establishment of the Wizarding World?"

"Yes," Potter answered quickly with a smile. A _knowing_ smile.

" _Good._ Then I have done my job."

"Are you _really?_ "

Severus felt his temper rise. He had done _everything_ to make sure that he was seen as the enemy. He rounded on the boy, shoving him against the wall. "Do you think I am _playing_ with you?" He hissed into the boy's face. He _had_ to make this real, he pulled Harry forward to slam him back against the wall.

"No, not _yet,_ anyway." Harry laughed. "That was a weak attempt, Professor. I _know_ you can do worse."

"I do not _enjoy_ hurting children." He spat. Potter's eyes turned serious. _That was no child!_

"Severus, we both know that you can't help it. I know what you did for my mum."

"Shut up, you little fucking idiot. Do you know what you are doing?! _He_ can see me through you!"

"No, he can't. I have him secured away for now. Though it won't last long." Potter's smile was unnerving as he leaned forward to whisper in Severus' ear. "He _always_ finds a way in."

"What?"

The younger wizard hummed. "Who is underestimating who, now? The Occlumency doesn't work, so I found another hundred ways to keep him out. Sometimes they work, sometimes they don't." Potter shrugged.

_Other ways?_

Severus thought about it, how _could_ Potter find something like that? Most likely from the Muggleborn. Miss Granger knew where to find everything and she had no problems sharing with her friends. Perhaps he could utilize this later.

"Professor Snape?"

He snapped out of his thoughts; Potter couldn't be telling the truth. "Liar, we will _see_ exactly who is in your mind." He hissed and wrapped his hand around Potter's throat. He forced the boy to make eye contact, though it wasn't too hard. Potter had something to _prove._

He didn't need the incantation. Severus was the best, the most powerful sorcerer in this magic.

Breaking into _that_ mind, being inside _Potter's_ brain, was difficult. Always has been. But Severus had time to get used to this conglomerate of memories and feelings; he could easily discern what Potter wanted from him and even further, that Voldemort was indeed vacated for now. He pulled back, he didn't need anything else. Potter did _not_ break eye contact with him.

"Merlin, that is impressive." He admitted.

_Did he say that aloud?_

_No._

"Get out, Potter!"

"You found what you were looking for, it's only fair that I take what I want." Potter shrugged again.

Severus sneered then bared his teeth in frustration. "You want to know what _fair_ is like? While keeping your stupid ass out of danger, _fair_ looks like servitude. Like killing the people you love. _Fair_ entails you get to keep your life, only if you use it to deceive and twist every single word you hear. What is _fair_ is that you stay out of my head to keep yours on your shoulders."

"Sounds like you _know_ you deserve more." Harry pushed on. But no, _no,_ Severus did not _need_ anything more. He couldn't imagine he would _survive_ more.

"I do not need _you_ to determine what is fair, Potter. And you now have detention for a month with Filch, whatever he wishes to do to you. Of course, within legal reach." Severus threw the boy against the wall again, and let go at the same time. He wanted to _leave_.

"My _hero,_ " Potter muttered sarcastically. "I would rather clean cauldrons, honestly. Chizpurfles are much more _attractive._ "

The _nerve!_

"You insolent-"

"Listen, Snape. I didn't come up here to be snarked at, can we just-" _Finally,_ Potter's eyes closed and Severus felt like he had been released from a _very_ powerful grip. "You already know what I want."

There was an odd air here, now that Potter had put it into words. Severus could taste it if he tried, but it seemed bitter and hateful to do so.

"Please, _Severus._ "

Oh, _fuck no._ That boy _did_ ** _not_** just say his name like that. Like a prayer, like a caress. It made the hairs on his neck rise, his skin crawled in an uncomfortable way. Potter's hands were wrapped up in his cloak, holding him down, keeping him from fleeing. _Fleeing as he should be._

"Potter," he managed to growl in warning. _Why wouldn't his body move?!_

"Severus," The boy whispered, leaning forward. "Trust _me_ for once. _Please._ "

"Fuck, no." Severus breathed, hoping his limbs would take the hint. But it was as if he'd been jinxed to be cemented to the floor and Potter was closing in, closing his eyes. Those fucking beautiful green eyes!

Maybe he _wanted_ this as much as Potter did. Perhaps he had thought, once or twice, about what it would feel like. To kiss the most powerful wizard in all the world, to feel that power wash over him in that intimate way. The hell with him being James Potter's son! And fuck the idea that it was because of Lily, that ship had sailed far long ago. No, it was all Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

He could smell the soap that Harry used, soft and spicy. They were _too_ close. _Too close!_ Severus struggled to move, to run. To shut down this whole debacle. He could smell Potter's breath, clean and minted. He was leaning forward, pressing closer. _Goddamn it all to hell, you fucked up._

"Merlin," Potter muttered against Severus' lips. "You smell so good."

He let out a strangled noise like he was trying to stomp down on his own tongue and throat.

"Please," Harry breathed into his mouth. He could _taste the toothpaste!_ "Severus, you're the only one."

_Fuck._

Harry's mouth tasted _nothing_ like the school-provided toothpaste that he had anticipated. And Merlin, Severus _did_ try to find it. He plundered that mouth like a starving man, holding Potter's head so he couldn't escape. The boy kissed back with just as much fever and frantic insanity as Severus could feel in his chest. Their hands gripped clothing as if to tear, but left behind only ghosts of touch. Severus didn't want to stop, not now that he _had_ what he didn't realize he needed. He didn't think he could breathe, or eat, or sleep without anymore.

"You are a bastard." He cursed when they came up for air.

"So are you," Harry replied softly. "I have dreams about this."

Severus shook his head but returned to that mouth. A boy of Harry's age should _never_ have those kinds of dreams, not about their professors. Definitely not _him._ He was a Death Eater, a Double Spy, not generally _good_ for Harry's health.

_He should leave._

But Harry was warm and inviting. Everything Severus wasn't, and he _wanted_ it so badly.

There was a sound above their heads, a _pop!_

It made them jump apart and look up, and Severus felt the first bloom of blush high on his cheeks. A shimmer fell from the expired mistletoe, the same ones that Minerva had put up in the Great Hall. The same kind he tried to avoid because of the sticking charm that would hold prisoners until the deed was done.

_He just kissed a student._

_He just kissed_ **Harry Potter**.

_Under some fucking mistletoe!_

"Hmm. Seems like it was meant to be." Potter murmured, his hands still wormed into the layers of Severus' cloak.

"Shut up." Severus groaned, feeling the shame like a second skin, worried that someone- _anyone-_ would see them like this. But he couldn't let go. Harry was still warm, and it was so cold here in the towers, Severus thought that his sin could last a few more minutes.

Harry smiled, and, damn, if that wasn't one of the best sights in his whole wretched life.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Sev! We love you, always!


End file.
